


Her hair is a birds' nest

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness, the Crystal Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/607294.html?thread=84319038#t84319038">Steven Universe, Garnet, her Afro just won't stay square today!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her hair is a birds' nest

Steven looked up when Garnet walked out of the temple.

“Whoa, Garnet, What happened to your hair!?”

“Mission.” she replied simply, walking over to lean on the counter.

“--See, we need to get it back out.” the end of Pearl’s statement announced her and Amethyst as they came out of the temple.

“C’mon, Pearl, chill out for once.”

“‘Chill out’!?” She stared down at Amethyst incredulously, “I will not ‘chill out’ when we have the risk of an implosion!!”

“Whatcha guys talkin’ about?” Steven butted into the conversation, looking away from Garnet’s crazy hair.

“Nothin’, Pearl’s just freakin’ out.” Amethyst said smirking at Steven.

“I am not freaking out over nothing!!!” Pearl followed Amethyst, ranting at her as she opened the fridge. Then Pearl looked up a Garnet standing by the counter and froze.

“I didn’t realize your hair got that badly mangled!”

Amethyst looked up in interest from where she was rummaging for food, seeing Garnet’s hair she burst out laughing, “Dude, that looks awesome.”

“Here. Let me fix it.” Pearl said, reaching up to start to try and squash Garnet’s hair back to it’s normal shape.

“I wanna help!” Steven said, flinging himself off the couch.

“Yeah, lemme get a piece of the action!” Amethyst then transformed into a cat and climbed up Garnet to sit on her janky hair.

“Amethyst! I can’t fix it if you’re sitting up there!”

“What’s to fix? I think it’s perfect.” Amethyst closed her eyes preparing to take a nap.

“I will get you off forcibly if I have to Amethyst.” Pearl said threateningly, about to jump up and grab her, as Amethyst peeked down and waved her tail tauntingly.

“No fighting on my head.” Garnet spoke, walking away from Pearl before she could fling herself at Amethyst.

Pearl huffed in frustration as Amethyst stuck her cat tongue out at her.

“Aww, I wanted to sit on top of your hair,” Steven whined a little, then smiled, suggesting, “it’s not nearly flat enough!”

Garnet picked him up and sat him on her head, and Amethyst transformed into a kitten to make room for him. Pearl sulked a little at this development, being the only one standing there.

“You can sit on here too.” Garnet said, knowing what she was thinking.

“Um, ok.” Pearl then transformed into a bird and flew to sit on Steven’s knee. He looked at her with stars in his eyes, never having seen her transform before.

“Oh, hey look Pearl transformed.” Amethyst teased, batting a paw at her.

“Amethyst!” Pearl yelled hopping away from her.

“No fighting, or you’re all coming down.” Garnet said sternly. So they settled, Amethyst rolling over, letting Steven pet her belly. He gently smoothed Pearl’s feathers with his other hand as she preened.

Garnet walked out the door, carefully ducking down to keep them from hitting the door frame. She sat down on the porch, facing the shore.

“It’s a beautiful sunset, isn’t it?” Pearl murmured contently.

Amethyst purred in agreement, twisting a little to look at the horizon.

“It’s nice.” Steven agreed, staring out at the water.

An easy smile alit Garnet’s face, she pulled off her glasses and watched the sunset with them.


End file.
